This invention relates to programmable keyboard arrangements and more particularly to such arrangements in which a member is provided which presents a plurality of discrete areas to a cooperating probe, each of which areas is arranged to produce a unique output signal when addressed by said probe.
Programmable keyboard arrangements are often required in which the effective labelling of the "keys" and the code signal resulting from operating a given "key" are changed. The same "keyboard" may, for example, be required at one time to be operable as a typewriter type keyboard, whilst on another occasion be operated to effect a number of control actions in dependence on the "key" activated, whilst on another occasion be used as a display marker generator, a signal being generated for display on a display screen in a position corresponding to the position of an activated "key". In every case both the labelling of the "key" and the code signal activating that key, require to be changed. Arrangements for achieving this are known which involve the use of touch wire displays and also which involve light pen techniques. Such known arrangements, however, tend to be relatively complex.